Keep It Professional
by MasterofHearts1313
Summary: What was Neyla's relationship with Arpeggio? Rated T to be safe. Could be either pro- or anti-Neyla/Arpeggio


_Okay, I know Neyla backstabbed everybody and their mother in Sly 2, but why did she kill Arpeggio? I could have seen her killing Carmelita or Sly, but Arpeggio didn't do anything to her. Or did he? Here's my interpretation of why it happened._

Keep It Professional

I've known Arpeggio for several years now. I must say that the old chap and I have worked very hard on this Clockwerk scheme, but I wanted it to be closer. When I first suggested this, he replied, "Now Neyla, we must keep our relationship professional."

I really don't know when I first fell in love with him. Yes, I realize he's somewhere between seven to ten years older than me, but he's so small that it's hard not to at least develop a sort of maternal or elder sister-type love for him. I guess my emotions just escalated over time.

After Arpeggio had assembled the Klaww Gang, we saw each other less often, what with my cover at Interpol and his scheme concerning Clockwerk. I like to think he made me work more at Interpol because he would have gotten jealous if any of the other members showed interest in me.

I must say, when Arpeggio first suggested that I help Cooper, I thought he was crazy. I'll admit, Cooper's handsome and cool and all, but he makes me sick. He was so obviously Carmelita's boyfriend, and anything that reminds of Carmelita makes me sick. However, their relationship did make me want to work on mine with Arpeggio, but the daft man only said, "Please try to keep it professional, Neyla."

After the Contessa was arrested, Arpeggio thought it better that I stayed with him, so there would less of a chance of my being discovered. With only Jean Bison left, there was no fear of Klaww Gang interference.

Arpeggio and I lived together on his blimp. We even shared the same bedroom, which looked a lot like one of those honeymoon suites with all the gossamer curtains and lavish bed-clothes. But he always insisted on sleeping on his perch. I wore just about everything from gossamer nightgowns to form-fitting silk pajamas, but he'd always just turn away and say, "Please Neyla, try to keep it professional."

I just don't get it. All the men back at the Interpol office said I had a great body, equal to Carmelita's figure even. Though I hated being compared to that vixen, I thought my voluptuousness would appeal even to Arpeggio. After he had gotten all the Clockwerk pieces again, I decided to try it. Wearing an elegant, form-fitting, low v-neck dress, I snuck up behind him. I gently snuck my arms around him and pulled him away from that machine and towards my body. He fit ever so perfectly pressed against my cleavage, it was like his body was left small just for that purpose. "Hey Arpeggio," I whispered ever so softly into his ear, "How about you and I go celebrate.

I thought I had had him, but he began to struggle and broke out of my grasp. He was able to clumsily latch onto his perch before falling to the ground. Though he looked greatly flustered, he was able to straighten himself out and say, "Please Neyla, later. Right now, I need you to keep it professional.

This time, I kept it professional, and it actually didn't take to long at all. Arpeggio and I were in the bedroom, and he was about to tell me a secret he had been keeping when- CRASH!

The old bird and I raced out to find no one other than Cooper. I was enraged that he had to interrupt, but Arpeggio was astonished, for it seemed that Cooper had finished Clockwerk for him somehow.

Arpeggio actually took the time to discuss his plan with Cooper, like that annoying raccoon even cared. However, it was during his speech, that I realized what his secret must have been. He didn't love me; he only loved that stupid machine.

After Arpeggio had stopped talking, I had my own plan figured out. Knocking him down, I planned to show him what it was like to be hurt by what you love.

I could already feel the hate flowing through my veins as Arpeggio stared up at me in awe. "But you're my protégé, not the next in line for _my_ immortality."

I could see the pain in his eyes, but I was resolute. _Now, now, Arpeggio_, I thought, feeling my body start to move. _Try to keep it professional._


End file.
